


I Could Save Your Life (My Efforts Could Kill You)

by TulipFluff



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, arkham city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipFluff/pseuds/TulipFluff
Summary: Bruce Wayne was in Arkham City.Harvey Two Face didn't know how to feel about that.
Relationships: Harvey Dent & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent & Two Face
Kudos: 23





	I Could Save Your Life (My Efforts Could Kill You)

Bruce Wayne was in Arkham City.

Harvey Two Face didn’t know how to feel about it.

As always, the Coin was a heavy weight in Harvey’s hand. The doctors at Arkham never seemed to realize, the Coin can take away the weight of the _decision_ , but Harvey Dent was a lawyer and the real pressure was in the phrasing.

“Good, we save Bruce Wayne,” said Harvey, “and Bad we…”

“ _Kill him!_ ” said Two Face.

“We… throw him in the cells with Day.”

“Good, we throw him in the cells,” said Two Face with a snarl. “Bad! We throw him in acid.”

Something cold settled in Harvey’s gut. He pictured the acid’s burn, remembered his screams as _he_ became _they_. The acid had felt like an unraveling. Of course, a vat of it wouldn’t unravel Bruce, it would obliterate him down to the last atom.

Two Face sneered. “You can’t do it, can you?” he said.

“Good, we save Bruce,” said Harvey. “Bad…”

Harvey rubbed his thumb over the Coin, twirling it between his fingers. He felt Two Face move to steal it and Harvey trapped it in his fist. The hard metal edge dug into his palm.

“Bad… we leave him to his fate,” said Harvey.

Two Face paused. He breathed a quiet whistle of air. “There are some real maniacs out there,” he said. Deprived of the Coin to play with, he dragged his fingers over the window pane of glass. “So many want a piece of Bruce Wayne. So many _pieces_ to go around.”

Their eyes flickered towards the Arkham City Processing Center. Bruce Wayne would be entering any moment. They couldn’t see the mad rush from the Bowery, but Cobblepot’s boys would be frothing at the mouth for Bruce Wayne to add him to his mad collection.

“Zsasz is still out there. Eddie. Cobblepot.” The skin around Two Face’s mouth didn’t allow for much of a smirk, but he captured the feeling well enough on his tortured face.

“I’ll do it for you,” said Two Face. “I’ll shoot him in the face. Make it quick. Quicker than Cobblepot will. What do you think Penguin’ll do? As long as there’s enough corpse left to display in his museum, he’ll have _fun_ for a while. Shooting him would be _kind_.” He chuckled lowly.

Harvey couldn’t do it.

“Bad… We leave him… to his fate,” Harvey whispered. Bruce was clever, more than anyone knew. If anyone— _anyone_ —could survive in Arkham City on his own, Bruce… Bruce could do it. He had teams of lawyers, more money than God, if anyone could tear down the legal farce of Arkham City, Bruce Wayne would get it done.

He could survive until a SWAT team could descend and pluck him from this cesspool. Harvey looked at the Coin. _He might have to_.

Harvey felt Two Face mulling it over. He _could_ survive. He could also die in so many terrible ways. _You’d be amazed what you could live through._ Two Face touched the ruined flesh of his chin in thought. The skin of his face twitched before he growled and said, “ _Agreed._ ”

A sigh escaped Harvey’s lips. He didn’t know if this was what victory felt like anymore.

He raised his hand and flipped the Coin.


End file.
